Sito d'incontri
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Maura fa fatica a superare la sua rottura con Jack, quindi Jane le fa uno scherzo per tirarle sul morale, il quale si rivelerà molto più reale di quanto entrambe pensassero. Capitolo unico. Cover image credit to here4rizzles on tumblr. We do not own anything but the plot.


Jane è molto stanca ultimamente perché, oltre che per il lavoro, ha passato tante serate a casa di Maura per consolarla, da quando si è lasciata con Jack la dottoressa non sta molto bene e lei vuole solo che alla sua amica torni il sorriso. Una mattina, stremata dal lavoro, decide di fare una pausa e così si reca al cafè della centrale.

"Ehi ma'!" sorride ad Angela e si siede al bancone. "Caffè doppio grazie."

"Arriva!" avvia la macchina. "Tutto okay tesoro? Non stai per niente bene, non hai dormito nemmeno stanotte?"

"No." scuote la testa. "Sono preoccupata per Maura, la sua vita amorosa è un disastro!"

"Oh, Janie, non puoi consumarti così per Maura, sono sicura che nemmeno a lei piacerebbe se lo sapesse." Angela scuote la testa e le passa il suo caffè. "E poi, almeno lei ce l'ha una vita amorosa!"

Jane prende il bicchiere e poi solleva lo sguardo verso sua madre. "Cosa vorresti dire?"

Angela la guarda alzando le sopracciglia. "Secondo te?"

"Mamma che palle!" sbuffa.

"Janie alla tua età ero già sposata e avevo già avuto te e Frankie, non penso ti serva che te lo ricordi. Mi preoccupo solo per te." le sistema i capelli.

"Lo so lo so!" beve un sorso di caffè. "Non è colpa mia se non trovo la persona giusta."

"Perchè non vai a guardare in quei cosi che usano tutti, su internet, per incontrare l'anima gemella." la guarda. "Tutte le mie amiche li usano."

"Ma sei pazza?" spalanca gli occhi. "Poi già il fatto che lo usino le tue amiche mi fa sentire ancora peggio."

"Jane, è per dire, sono quasi tutte divorziate, una è vedova. In ogni caso, per loro ha funzionato, hanno sempre un sacco di appuntamenti, sai, se metti la tua posizione il sito ti dice chi sono le persone single vicine a te." sorride.

"No basta mamma." si tappa le orecchie. "Non voglio sentire altro."

"Ugh, d'accordo, non ascoltare mai tua madre." scuote la testa e va a servire i clienti.

Jane si alza e va in ufficio. Compila alcune carte e quando Korsak e Frankie se ne vanno per pranzo, lei si guarda intorno e, notando che non c'è più nessuno, apre il computer e cerca un sito d'incontri. Appena inserisce il suo indirizzo, le arrivano le notifiche di circa dieci profili collegati, ma uno attira la sua attenzione. "Oh merda-" ci clicca sopra e lo legge. "Maura cosa diavolo mi combini?" Per qualche istante rimane in silenzio ancora scioccata, poi decide di attuare un piano.

* * *

Maura è in laboratorio, sta cercando di rilevare delle impronte da un oggetto trovato sulla scena del crimine. Gli ultimi giorni sono stati un po' duri per lei, non aveva mai interrotto una relazione nel modo in cui lei e Jack si erano trovati costretti a chiudere, quindi è un po' difficile per lei riprendersi. Due giorni prima ha deciso di riaprire e aggiornare il suo vecchio profilo nel più conosciuto sito di incontri, per distrarsi un po'.

Jane si crea un profilo falso, di una bellissima donna, inserendo dei dati che possano combaciare bene con quelli di Maura, ormai conosce il suo tipo e poi invia la richiesta di chat. "Vediamo se così riesco a risollevarti un po' il morale e tenerti tranquilla."

Maura nota il suo cellulare illuminarsi e si toglie un guanto per controllare. Notando la richiesta di chat apre il profilo della donna: è molto bella, alta, con i capelli castani e con gli occhi scuri, fa l'architetto ed è molto appassionata del suo lavoro, le piace correre, nuotare e ama viaggiare. Maura sorride e accetta la richiesta.

Quando Jane vede la richiesta sorride e si mette subito a scrivere. _"Ciao, piacere, sono Corinne, spero di non disturbarti."_

 _"Non mi disturbi, anzi, mi distrai da un punto morto al lavoro. Sono Maura, il piacere è mio."_

 _"Hai per caso fatto una battuta dato che sei un medico legale? ;)"_

 _"Può essere. Se ti ha fatto ridere, allora sì :)"_

 _"Mi piace come ragioni. Allora, ho letto che ti piace la cucina francese."_

 _"Amo la cucina francese. Ho già provato qualche piatto, devo dire che non sono tanto male in cucina quanto temevo."_

 _"Fantastico! Io sono un'ottima cuoca quando ho tempo di cucinare. Mi rilassa."_

 _"Abbiamo già una cosa in comune."_ Maura sorride tra sè.

 _"Vero. E invece hai qualche animale domestico?"_

 _"Ho una testuggine, Bass, da quindici anni ormai, l'ho presa quando ero al college. Ti piacciono gli animali?"_

 _"Le testuggini sono animali affascinanti e molto di compagnia. Si, avevo un cane una volta, ma ci siamo dovuti separare."_

 _"Mi dispiace molto, dev'essere stata dura."_

 _"Un pochino, ma ora sono in cerca di qualcuno che abbia un nuovo animaletto da accudire. :)"_

 _"E pensi che io potrei essere quel qualcuno? ;)"_

 _"Non ho motivo di pensare il contrario. Sei bella, secondo la tua foto profilo, hai un buon lavoro, sembri intrigante, abbiamo tante cose in comune.. Perché no?! :)"_

 _"Mi piace la tua determinazione. Ora ti devo lasciare, ti va se ci sentiamo più tardi? Ti scrivo io."_

Maura appoggia il telefono e poi chiama Jane con il telefono dell'ufficio.

 _"Sarò qui ad aspettarti, impaziente."_ Jane invia l'ultimo messaggio e poi chiude il sito, prendendo il cellulare per scaricarsi l'app. In quel momento sente il telefono squillare.

"Rizzoli?!"

"Jane, sono io. Ho brutte notizie, le uniche impronte che ho trovato sono quelle della vittima."

"Dio mio, sono così stanca di questo caso!" sospira. "Grazie."

"Non dirmelo." sbuffa togliendosi i guanti e iniziando a sistemare la postazione. "Se hai bisogno di altro chiamami okay?"

"Va bene. Buona giornata." mette giù e finisce il suo caffè.

* * *

Maura lavora fino alle cinque quel pomeriggio e siccome non c'è più nulla di nuovo per lei decide di tornare a casa, sapendo che se ci fosse bisogno l'avrebbero chiamata. Appena arriva a casa si prepara del the e apre l'app per incontri per scrivere a Corinne.

 _"Ciao, come promesso eccomi qui."_

Jane sente il cellulare vibrare e lo prende. _"Finalmente, non ho fatto altro che pensare a te tutto il giorno. Ero qui a disegnare un progetto e volevo solo che fosse per casa tua."_

Maura si sente arrossire e sorride. _"Sei dolce. Se mai avrò bisogno di un architetto so chi contattare. Mi fai venire voglia di fare un po' di modifiche in casa ;)"_

 _"Cosa vorresti cambiare?"_

 _"Amerei una piscina, se solo non fossimo a Boston. Ho anche pensato di fare dello studio una piccola palestra, spesso non ho tempo di andarci a causa del lavoro, e non mi serve molto uno studio in casa."_

 _"Immagino, avrai già tanto da fare in ufficio. Peró dalla tua foto non mi sembra che tu abbia bisogno di fare esercizio."_

 _"Grazie mille... Ma se mi dici così vuol dire che non avrò bisogno di un architetto per i progetti sulla mia nuova palestra."_

 _"Non è detto, me la cavo con le piscine al coperto."_

 _"Allora sei assunta e puoi continuare a farmi complimenti."_ sorride lasciando perdere il the e versandosi un bicchiere di vino rosso.

"Ottimo." Jane sorride e prende una ciambella addentandola. _"Non vedo l'ora di ammirarti nella tua nuova piscina con il costume ;)"_

 _"Immagino che dovrò pur invitarti in piscina per ringraziarti."_ sorride e sta per inviare, ma poi aggiunge _"davvero mi hai pensata tutto il giorno?"_

 _"Davvero."_ Jane si morde il labbro inviando quel messaggio.

 _"Ti ho pensata anche io. Non mi è capitato spesso di trovare una donna con cui ho così tante cose in comune, a detta del tuo profilo almeno."_

 _"È come se ci conoscessimo da tanto. Mi sento sicura con te."_

Maura sorride finendo il bicchiere. _"Mi piacerebbe vederti, magari usciamo a prendere da bere una di queste sere?"_

Jane sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, così senza alcun problema conferma. _"Mi piacerebbe tanto."_

 _"Che ne dici di domani sera?"_

 _"È perfetto. Non vedo l'ora."_

 _"Anche io. Scegli tu il posto, ti lascio il mio numero per quando hai deciso."_

Jane non può rischiare con il numero, così si affretta a rispondere. _"Non occorre. Troviamoci alle otto in quel ristorante francese che hanno aperto da poco in città. Va bene?"_

 _"D'accordo. A domani allora."_ sorride.

 _"Mi mancherai stasera."_ Jane invia e poi esce dal dipartimento per andare in un negozio a comprarsi qualcosa di carino.

Maura sorride al messaggio, finalmente da quando ha chiuso con Jack sente di avere voglia di uscire e divertirsi. Sale di sopra e si prepara un bagno, ha deciso di prendersi una serata per sè.

* * *

Jane non sa perché, ma sta sentendo qualcosa mentre prova le cose che vorrebbe indossare, come se dopo settimane avesse trovato un po' di tranquillità. Quando ha scelto quello che le piace, lo compra e poi va a prendersi una pizza per cena.

Quando torna a casa Jane si fa una bella doccia, poi sistema i vestiti e le scarpe e si butta a letto a guardare la TV e mangiare pizza.

* * *

La mattina dopo, in coda per prendere del caffè per sè e Jane, Maura scrive a Corinne. _"Buongiorno! Non vedo già l'ora che sia stasera."_

Jane sorride alla scrivania. _"Anch'io, sarà bellissimo."_

 _"Se sarà bello almeno la metà di quanto la sei tu, sarà meraviglioso."_ sorride e monta in macchina andando al dipartimento.

 _"Ehi smettila! :) Magari sarà sexy come te."_

 _"Questa giornata è già troppo lenta per i miei gusti."_ Sorride e entra in dipartimento, andando subito negli uffici. "Buongiorno." sorride a Jane porgendole il suo caffè.

"Oh ciao." mette via il cellulare. "Grazie." prende il caffè e lo beve. "Ehi, hai un bellissimo aspetto."

"Grazie." sorride. "Sono andata a dormire presto ieri e mi ha fatto proprio bene. Ti consiglio di fare lo stesso, lo vedo che non dormi molto ultimamente."

"Sono solo preoccupata tutto qui.." solleva le spalle.

"Che succede?" si appoggia alla scrivania guardandola.

"Voglio solo vederti felice." la guarda.

Maura le sorride. "Sono felice. Ho la migliore amica che potessi mai desiderare." sorride. "Supererò la rottura con Jack, mi ci vuole solo un po' di tempo. Ma non voglio che questo ti crei dei problemi."

"Sei dolce." si alza e l'abbraccia.

Maura rimane un po' scioccata, Jane abbraccia molto raramente le persone, però sorridendo ricambia il gesto e le sorride. "Voglio il meglio per te." sorride e controlla il suo telefono. "Scendo, mi hanno mandato delle ossa da controllare. A dopo."

"A dopo e grazie ancora del caffè." sorride e poi si risiede rispondendo al messaggio. _"Troppo lenta, io voglio vederti subito."_

 _"Mi piacerebbe che fosse possibile."_ sorride entrando nell'ascensore.

 _"Ti sto immaginando al lavoro con il camice.. ;)"_

 _"Ti piacciono le donne con il camice? ;)"_

 _"Da morire, risalta le curve delle dottoresse giá eleganti."_

 _"Devi smettere di farmi arrossire o andrò a fuoco prima di stasera.."_

 _"Oh no ti prego, al lavoro hanno bisogno di te intera. :) e poi voglio che tu tenga tutto il fuoco che hai per stasera bella dottoressa."_

 _"Farò del mio meglio."_ sorride e si infila i guanti iniziando ad analizzare le ossa.

Jane e Korsak si allontanano dal dipartimento per andare ad interrogare alcune persone legate al caso e a quando sono per strada scrive un messaggio a Maura. _"Lo sai che ti voglio bene vero?"_

Maura legge il messaggio, per la seconda volta quel giorno è sorpresa dall'atteggiamento di Jane. _"Lo so. E anche io te ne voglio. Stai diventando dolce, Jane Rizzoli."_ sorride inviando.

 _"Non sto diventando dolce dai! Mi va di ricordati che tutto quello che faccio è per te."_

Maura legge il messaggio e sorride, leggermente commossa. _"Sono stata fortunata a conoscerti Jane. Senza di te sarei persa...e forse andrei più spesso a correre di mattina, visto che qualcuno dorme sempre fino a tardi."_

Jane scuote la testa sorridendo. _"Non è colpa mia se ho bisogno delle mie ore di sonno per essere un buon detective."_

 _"Teoria discutibile, dato che dormi comunque meno delle otto ore a notte raccomandate."_ Maura sorride, e poi le viene in mente qualcosa che forse aiuterebbe Jane ad essere più tranquilla con lei. _"Ho conosciuto una persona, e stasera usciamo insieme."_

 _"Mmm davvero? Parlami di questa persona."_

 _"Sembra una persona fantastica. È un architetto, condividiamo molte passioni, mi fa sorridere. È una donna, si chiama Corinne."_

 _"Uhhh una donna, fai dei passi avanti."_ sorride dentro di sè.

 _"Pensi che sia un passo avanti? Cercavo solo una distrazione, ma questa donna mi piace. Ovviamente devo ancora incontrarla, ma ho un buon presentimento."_

 _"Ti porta a cena?"_

 _"Sì, al nuovo posto francese che ha appena aperto, quello di cui ti ho parlato la settimana scorsa."_

 _"Siete proprio fatte l'una per l'altra se amate quel posto. Lumache crude.. bleah!"_

 _"Te le farò assaggiare prima o poi e le amerai."_ Invia mettendo via le ossa già analizzate.

Più tardi quella sera, dopo una giornata di interrogatori ed analisi, Maura sale al piano superiore sperando di sentire qualche sviluppo del caso. "Novità?" bussa alla porta degli uffici.

"No niente di rilevante." si butta sulla sedia della scrivania. "Non ne posso più."

"È un caso duro." si siede accanto a lei sospirando.

"Ehi Maur, va a casa okay? Ci pensiamo noi qui. Devi prepararti per l'appuntamento." la guarda sorridendo.

"Jane. Mancano due ore, e voi avete bisogno di me." la guarda.

"So quanto ci impieghi a prepararti." ride.

Maura sorride. "Sei fantastica lo sai?" Le dà un bacio sui capelli e poi prende la borsa uscendo.

* * *

Korsak aiuta Jane a sistemare le ultime cose e a vedere il lavoro che dovranno affrontare il giorno dopo. Quando entrambi sono sfiniti, Jane torna a casa, si rinfresca un po' e poi si veste. Indossa un completo attillato, mette una camicia rossa un po' sbottonata che lascia intravedere il reggiseno nero di pizzo e poi dei tacchi e si trucca leggermente. Quando è pronta si reca al ristorante e aspetta in macchina Maura, osservando da lontano l'entrata.

Maura indossa un vestito bianco e nero attillato, ha i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e dei tacchi neri lucidi. Alle otto meno cinque parcheggia davanti al ristorante. È nervosa, si controlla allo specchio per la centesima volta, poi prende il cellulare. Sta per scrivere a Corinne che è lì fuori, ma alla fine decide semplicemente di entrare.

Jane prende il cellulare appena Maura entra, apre l'app e le scrive. _"Ti ho vista e sei bellissima. Pronta ad incontrarmi?"_

Maura sta per rivolgersi alla cameriera all'ingresso ma si ferma per leggere il messaggio. _"Certo. Sei già dentro?"_

 _"No, sto arrivando."_ Jane fa un bel respiro ed esce dalla macchina incamminandosi verso il ristorante.

Maura mette via il cellulare e rimane in entrata ad aspettarla, è un po' nervosa ma non si morde le labbra per non rovinarsi il rossetto.

Jane apre la porta del ristorante e si trova davanti Maura. "Ciao." sorride.

Maura si gira e la guarda. "Jane? Cosa ci fai qui?" si guarda intorno.

"Credo di essere il tuo appuntamento." solleva il cellulare e le mostra la chat.

Maura le prende il telefono dalla mano e poi la guarda. "Corinne..non esiste? Corinne sei tu?"

"Sì." annuisce. "Sono io."

Maura rimane zitta per qualche secondo per assimilare la notizia e poi si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Non so se essere arrabbiata con te perché mi hai mentito o dirti che sei bellissima stasera." la guarda.

"Possiamo fare la seconda?" la guarda.

"Sei bellissima stasera." la guarda seria. "Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Il profilo falso, tu? Un detective?" la guarda.

"Volevo solo tirarti su di morale, te l'ho detto che ti voglio bene." sorride.

"Non potevi semplicemente invitarmi a cena?" sorride. "Mi sollevi sempre il morale."

"Sai che mi piacciono gli scherzi e speravo tu la prendessi sul ridere." sorride. "E volevo farti tornare il sorriso."

Maura sta per sorridere, ma poi la guarda. "Quindi tutto quello che mi hai detto, era per scherzare.. Giusto?"

"Ma certo." ridacchia nervosa. "Prometto di trovarti qualcuno con cui uscire per farmi perdonare."

"Tranquilla, non ce n'è bisogno." sorride scuotendo la testa e superando Jane mentre esce dal ristorante.

Jane sospira e le va dietro uscendo dal ristorante. "Maura aspetta non volevo ferirti-"

"Non c'è problema Jane, lo scherzo è stato divertente." cammina verso la macchina.

"Sembri arrabbiata non divertita."

"Sono- Mi aspettavo una serata diversa okay? Mi aspettavo una donna che mi trovasse sexy e divertente e avesse voglia di cenare con me e magari tornare a casa con me e invece ci sei tu, che vuoi solamente scherzare." ride nervosamente. "È divertente, solo non quello che mi aspettavo." si mette a cercare le chiavi.

Jane le blocca il braccio e la guarda negli occhi. "Ti trovo sexy, meno divertente perché quella divertente sono io nella coppia e voglio tornare a casa con te."

"Ti odio quando fai così." la prende per il colletto della camicia tirandola verso di sè per baciarla con passione.

Jane ricambia il bacio e la sbatte contro la macchina.

Maura si separa dopo diverso tempo per prendere aria e guarda Jane con sguardo serio. "Sali in macchina, guido io." Monta sulla vettura e inizia a guidare verso casa sua.

Jane segue Maura dentro casa e poi la prende per i fianchi riprendono a baciarla.

Maura ricambia i baci e trascina Jane su per le scale e quando entrano in camera la spinge sul letto. "Inizia a spogliarti, torno subito." va dentro alla cabina armadio.

Jane fa come le dice e si spoglia rimanendo nuda e l'aspetta sdraiata sul letto.

Maura si toglie il vestito rimanendo in biancheria e infila il suo strap on. Sente dentro di sè tutte le emozioni degli ultimi giorni e questa ultima situazione con Jane l'ha fatta scoppiare: ha bisogno di sfogarsi. Maura torna in camera con lo strap on addosso e sale sul letto mettendosi sopra Jane.

"Mmm mi piace Maura." sorride guardandola.

"Lo so che ti piace." la guarda e la fa sdraiare completamente iniziando a baciarle il seno e stuzzicarle i capezzoli con la lingua mentre lo strap on la sfiora appena sull'intimo.

Jane inizia ad ansimare vogliosa di sentire Maura. "Dentro, vai dentro."

"Non decidi tu questa sera detective." la guarda abbassandosi e mettendo la testa tra le sue gambe.

"Me la vuoi far pagare?" la guarda mordendosi il labbro.

"Puoi scommetterci." si solleva e si allunga verso il comodino per prendere un paio di manette e le chiude attorno ai polsi di Jane e poi torna tra le sue gambe.

Jane geme ad alta voce e chiude gli occhi godendosi il piacere che le sta dando la bocca di Maura.

Maura succhia il clitoride di Jane con forza e poi si solleva e mentre prende il respiro la penetra iniziando a muoversi con foga dentro di lei.

"Oh mio dio Maura sì..."

"Ti ho detto che puoi parlare, detective?" si abbassa su di lei per guardarla in faccia mentre continua a muoversi. "Non ricordo di averlo fatto."

Jane scuote la testa guardandola, non ha mai visto Maura così determinata e la cosa la eccita ancora di più.

Maura le prende i polsi con una mano e li porta sopra alla testa di Jane e continua a penetrarla finche non vede che Jane sta per venire e si ferma, uscendo da lei. "Girati."

Jane si mette a pancia in giù guardando dritta a se.

Maura trascina le unghie su tutta la schiena di Jane e poi la sculaccia.

"Oh-" Jane spalanca la bocca lasciando andare un gemito profondo.

Maura ricomincia a penetrarla e ogni tanto la sculaccia mordendosi il labbro, Jane è bellissima e sexy e ora che si sta sfogando si accorge davvero cosa stia succedendo.

Jane non regge più e dopo un po' viene abbandonandosi all'orgasmo più forte che abbia mai provato, e infine si lascia andare senza forze sul materasso.

Maura rimane in ginocchio sul materasso per qualche istante a fissare Jane e poi quando torna alla realtà si toglie lo strap on lasciandolo accanto a sè e si siede sul bordo del letto.

Jane riprende fiato e poi si gira verso Maura. "Mi potresti liberare?"

"Oh sì, certo, scusami." Maura gattona fino alla testa del letto e le toglie le manette.

Jane si mette seduta massaggiandosi i polsi. "Wow Maura, è stato pazzesco." sorride.

"Non ti ho fatto male vero?" Le prende i polsi per guardarli.

"No tranquilla, ho solo strattonato un pochino io, sto bene." la guarda dolcemente.

"Okay." sorride lasciandole andare il polso. "Mi hai fatta arrabbiare stasera." la guarda. "Ma rimango dell'opinione che tu fossi bellissima prima e lo sia anche ora." le sfiora la gamba.

"Ho notato!" ride. "Anche tu sei bellissima." sorride.

"Grazie." sorride.

"Ti senti meglio ora che ti sei sfogata?"

"Sì." trattiene una risata. "Scusami, è stato un po'...forte."

"Ti sembro una debole?" mostra i muscoli.

"Non farlo." Le dà uno schiaffetto sul braccio. "Sei sexy."

Jane ride e poi la fa sedere fra le sue gambe abbracciandola da dietro. "Quando avrai bisogno di sfogarti ci sarò per te, sarò il tuo sacco da boxe."

Maura annuisce e accarezza le braccia di Jane. "Non mi lasciare okay?"

"Non succederà, sono la tua migliore amica lo sai."

A quelle parole Maura sospira, la verità le crolla addosso come un muro di mattoni e si stacca da lei. "È meglio se ci dimentichiamo di tutto questo eh?"

"Mi dispiace non volevo ferirti." si alza ed inizia a vestirsi.

"No, probabilmente ho capito male io." Si alza e va in bagno.

Jane sospira e s'infila le scarpe chiamando un taxi. "Vado a casa Maura."

Maura esce dal bagno. "Perché mi hai detto quelle cose davanti alla mia macchina? 'Ti trovo sexy e voglio tornare a casa con te'." La guarda scuotendo la testa. "Qual è la tua idea di scherzo esattamente?"

"Non stavo scherzando davanti alla tua macchina, ti trovo davvero sexy! Perché non mi credi?" la guarda.

"Perché te ne stai andando!"

"Basta mi hai stufata!" lancia la giacca per terra. "Vuoi una prova? Eccola qui." la prende e la rigira contro il muro, le apre le gambe e si mette in ginocchio iniziando a darle piacere con forza, quasi con violenza.

"Ah! Jane.." Maura fa per lamentarsi ma la sensazione di piacere la blocca.

"Stai zitta porca puttana, fai silenzio e godi."

Maura geme ad alta voce tenendosi alla sedia appoggiata al muro, mentre Jane aggiunge un dito e la penetra anche con la lingua.

Maura urla di piacere e cerca di trattenersi dal dire il nome di Jane mentre sente che sta per venire.

Jane aumenta con tutte le forze il ritmo finché sente Maura venire e poi cedere con le gambe. Con uno scatto esce da lei, si alza e la prende fra le braccia, sedendosi sulla sedia e tenendola in braccio.

Maura ansima con forza per riprendere fiato e la guarda. "Io faccio...davvero...fatica a...capirti...Jane Rizzoli..."

Jane ride e le sposta i capelli dal viso. "Ti ho solo dato quello che volevi."

"Io non...okay, per quanto sia stato piacevole, non è quello che voglio." La guarda, rimettendosi in piedi. "L'unica cosa che voglio è capire dove sei tu in tutta questa storia. Vuoi essere amiche? Vuoi essere una coppia? Vuoi non parlarmi mai più?"

"Voglio solo che tu sia felice, non voglio che mi tormenti più piagnucolando per Jack che è andato via come un codardo, che non ti meritava affatto. Voglio tornare come prima, ad essere tranquille."

Maura la ascolta a bocca spalancata e sente la propria mano tremare, ma combatte l'istinto di tirarle uno schiaffo. "Sei un'ipocrita. Tu non vuoi che io sia felice, vuoi solo tornare a badare alla tua vita senza sentirti in dovere di prenderti cura di me perché siamo amiche."

"Non mi sento in dovere di farlo, voglio farlo." si alza. "Ho fatto tutto questo per entrambe."

"Cosa esattamente? Farti scopare e scoparmi pensando che quella fosse la magia per farmi tornare alla normalità?" entra sbattendo nella cabina armadio per prendere una vestaglia. "Beh, indovina? Non ha funzionato!"

"Sai cosa ti dico? Va' al diavolo Maura! Resta sola come hai sempre fatto." prende la giacca ed esce saltando sul taxi.

Maura la segue e sbatte la porta di ingresso e poi ci si appoggia contro, troppo arrabbiata per riuscire a piangere.

Appena Jane recupera la macchina, torna a casa e quando entra si spoglia e si butta sotto la doccia urlando e sbattendo i pugni contro il vetro, lo frantuma e si taglia mani e braccia e scivola lentamente seduta mentre l'acqua scorre e trasporta con sé il sangue che esce dalle sue ferite, e lei chiude gli occhi addormentandosi esausta.

Maura sale in camera sbattendo ogni cosa che riesce per sfogarsi ma quando arriva sul suo letto vede lo strap on e dalla rabbia lo prende e lo scaraventa contro la porta della cabina armadio e poi si butta sul letto urlando e piangendo nei cuscini.

* * *

La mattina dopo nessuno vede arrivare Jane al lavoro, cosa strana dato che lei è sempre puntuale.

"Hai visto tua sorella?"

"No, nemmeno in caffetteria. Forse è da Maura."

"Chiamo la dottoressa allora, perché Jane non risponde." prende la cornetta e compone il numero di Maura.

"Pronto? Sì, lo so, sono in ritardo." monta in macchina di corsa, si è svegliata tardi.

"Salve dottoressa sono Korsak, no non volevo rimproverarla del ritardo, solo.. ha visto Jane? Perché non riusciamo a trovarla."

"Non è al dipartimento?" guarda l'ora. "Sarebbe dovuta arrivare mezz'ora fa... Passo per casa sua a vedere se si è addormentata." mette giù e premendo sull'acceleratore guida fino a casa di Jane. Quando arriva usa la chiave che le ha lasciato Jane per entrare. "Jane? Jane!"

Jane è sotto la doccia dalla notte prima, seduta lì, mentre l'acqua scorre e il pavimento è pieno di vetri, come il suo corpo.

Maura sente l'acqua della doccia e va verso il bagno. "Jane se sei sotto la doccia dimmelo e me ne vado, mi hanno chiamata dal dipartimento, sono preoccupati." Maura aspetta qualche istante e poi sbuffa. "Sto entrando ti ho- AHHH JANE!" La vede subito seduta nella doccia, il pavimento pieno di vetri.

"Oh mio dio che cosa- oh mio dio!" Maura calcia via i vetri e spegne l'acqua, inginocchiandosi sui vetri rimasti accanto a Jane. "Ouch..." Sente una fitta nello stinco ma scuote la testa e prende il viso di Jane schiaffeggiandolo. "Svegliati, Jane, Jane!"

Jane apre lentamente gli occhi, non del tutto e vede Maura un po' sfocata davanti a lei. "M-Maura.." sussurra debolmente.

"Bene, guardami, non chiudere gli occhi, stai focalizzata su di me okay?" Maura chiama il 911 e poi scrive a Korsak e Frankie.

"Non ti muovere, sta arrivando l'ambulanza e ti alzeranno loro da qui." La guarda e si allunga per la sua borsa prendendo la lucetta che è nel suo porta chiavi per controllarle gli occhi e le sue reazioni.

Dopo qualche minuto l'ambulanza arriva e i due paramedici caricano Jane su una barella e la portano nel veicolo. "Dottoressa Isles vuole salire?"

"Sì, certo." Maura sale con loro e si siede a controllare quello che fanno per essere sicura che Jane stia bene.

* * *

Una volta in ospedale la portano subito in una sala per estrarle i vetri sparsi su tutto il corpo e per fare qualche esame.

Angela accompagnata da Frankie e Korsak corre verso Maura appena la vede. "Come sta? Cos'è successo?"

"Probabilmente ha avuto un incidente nella doccia, ora l'importante è che stia bene." abbraccia Angela e poi va a parlare con i dottori.

Angela si siede prendendosi la testa fra le mani. "È tutta colpa mia."

"Perché dici così mamma?" si siede accanto a lei mettendole una mano sulla schiena.

"L'ho spinta su quel sito d'incontri. Ieri mi ha detto che finalmente aveva un appuntamento e ora sicuramente sta così per quello." inizia a piangere.

"No andrà tutto bene vedrai." l'abbraccia cercando di consolarla.

Maura torna verso di loro. "Hanno detto che probabilmente tra mezz'ora finiranno gli esami. Le hanno fatto alcune flebo per compensare le carenze causate dallo svenimento." si siede sospirando.

"Visto mamma, andrà tutto bene." le da un bacio fra i capelli.

"Tu Maura sapevi niente del suo appuntamento di ieri sera? Dio era così felice all'idea di vedere questa persona." si asciuga le lacrime.

"Era felice?" la guarda sentendo un nodo in gola. "No, non lo so..." si alza andando verso alla finestra.

"Si." annuisce. "Mi ha solo detto di essere nervosa all'idea di provare questa cosa nuova, ma sembrava proprio che questa persona le piacesse tanto."

Maura va a prendere del caffè al bar dell'ospedale per stare un po' da sola. Si sente divisa tra la Maura che è ancora arrabbiata e ferita per ciò che è successo la sera prima e la Maura terrorizzata di sapere cosa Jane abbia fatto per ridursi in quello stato.

Dopo circa un'ora Jane è sveglia e sta bevendo del succo per riprendersi un po'. Entrano tutti nella stanza e Jane spiega solo che è stato un incidente, che è scivolata e ha sbattuto contro la porta della doccia.

* * *

Maura guarda l'ora, sa che ormai Jane dev'essere stata portata in camera, ma non sa come comportarsi. Decide di salire al reparto e quando trova Angela le chiede come sta Jane.

"Sta bene, ha solo qualche bel graffio qua e là. Perché non entri a salutarla?"

Maura sospira e infine annuisce, entrando piano nella camera. "Ehi."

"Ehi." solleva la mano fasciata.

"Come ti senti?" Chiede mentre controlla la sua cartella.

"Bene, tra poco dovrei poter tornare a casa senza problemi."

Maura annuisce e appoggia la cartella ai piedi del letto. "Che hai fatto ieri sera per ridurti così?"

"Sono scivolata nella doccia e ho urtato il vetro che si è frantumato. Capita." solleva le spalle.

"Non sono venuta qui per sentirmi dire un'altra bugia." La guarda.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che ti amo e quindi sono tornata a casa furiosa perchè non mi hai creduta quando ti ho detto che voglio che tu sia felice e che ho preso a pugni la doccia fino a sfondarla e riempirmi di sangue?!"

"Sì, se è la verità." Le prende la mano per controllarle le fasciature. "Non durerà a lungo fasciata in questo modo." sbuffa contrariata.

"Hai sentito cosa ti ho detto?" la guarda. "Ti amo!"

"Ho sentito." la guarda. "Cosa vuoi da me? Che ti dica che anche io ti amo e dimentichi tutto quello che è successo ieri?"

Jane alza gli occhi al cielo cacciando indietro le lacrime. "Non importa." scuote la testa. "Dovevo morire in quella doccia."

"Ti do lo schiaffo che non ti ho dato ieri se dici di nuovo una cosa del genere." le prende il mento con la mano. "Dimmi cosa vuoi da me. Dimmi perché mi hai trattata così ieri se tutto quello che dovevi dirmi era che mi ami."

"Perché ho paura, paura di non essere giusta per te, di deluderti."

"Se non avessi cambiato idea cinque volte sulla tua opinione ieri, avrei avuto l'opportunità di dirti quanto effettivamente trovo che tu sia giusta per me. Non mi sono arrabbiata perché non eri Corinne, mi sono arrabbiata perché quando ti sei presentata al suo posto ho pensato che fossi attratta da me e nel giro di una notte mi sono convinta che non fosse così." sospira. "Anche io faccio schifo a esternare i miei sentimenti, ma possiamo fare schifo insieme e almeno provarci, senza farci del male a vicenda."

Jane struscia il viso contro le sue mani chiudendo gli occhi. "Proviamoci ti prego."

"D'accordo." Maura le accarezza il viso e le dà un bacio sulla fronte. "Ora prova a riposarti per favore, o non ti faranno più uscire di qui." Si alza e prende un giornale sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto di Jane. "Io sarò qui quando ti sveglierai okay?"

Jane annuisce e poi si sdraia chiudendo gli occhi e addormentandosi profondamente.

* * *

Jane si sveglia di colpo tirandosi su, tutta sudata e con il respiro affannoso. Si guarda intorno, ma è buio e con le mani si strofina gli occhi con la speranza di riuscire a vedere qualcosa.

Maura sente il materasso muoversi di scatto e svegliandosi si gira. "Ehi...Jane? Che succede?"

"Io- credo di aver fatto un incubo. Ti dispiace accendere la luce?"

Maura si allunga verso il suo comodino e accende la luce, coprendosi con il lenzuolo, è ancora nuda, entrambe lo sono, dalla sera prima.

Jane si lega i capelli e poi appoggia le mani sul materasso. "Scusami tanto, credo di aver bagnato completamente le lenzuola di sudore."

"Non importa." si mette seduta accanto a lei e le accarezza il viso. "Era Hoyt?"

"No, eravamo noi, io.." prende un bel respiro per calmarsi. "Abbiamo litigato dopo il nostro appuntamento e io sono finita in ospedale."

"Oh Jane.." Maura le toglie le ciocche di capelli dal viso sudato e le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Era tutto un sogno, non è mai successo nulla del genere, lo sai vero?" la guarda. "Sono qui con te."

"Lo so." sorride. "Grazie." le prende le mani.

"Sarò sempre qui con te Jane." sorride appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Ti va se andiamo a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti dove ci sono le lenzuola fresche e ti porto un bicchiere d'acqua?"

"Mi andrebbe molto." si alza. "Intanto che tu prepari vado in bagno a rinfrescarmi."

"Okay." Maura sorride e quando Jane è in bagno si alza, indossa una vestaglia per coprirsi e scende in cucina a prendere dell'acqua con del ghiaccio. Vicino al divano ci sono ancora le loro scarpe dalla sera prima e Maura sorride guardandole prima di andare nella camera degli ospiti e appoggiare il bicchiere sul comodino.

Jane torna in camera fresca e profumata indossando una sua maglietta che aveva lasciato lì qualche settimana prima e beve un sorso d'acqua prima di mettersi a letto insieme a Maura. "Grazie, senza di te non saprei che fare."

"Per ora cerchiamo di non farti fare altri incubi stanotte." le accarezza il viso. "A meno che tu non ne voglia parlare.."

"No sto bene." le da un bacio dolce. "Dormiamo adesso, domani mattina voglio portarti fuori a colazione."

Maura la abbraccia dandole dei piccoli baci sul collo. "Sei al sicuro qui con me."

"Mi sento al sicuro." sorride e le accarezza i capelli. "Notte Maur."

"Buonanotte Jane." chiude gli occhi.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK - Il pomeriggio prima dell'appuntamento.**_

Dopo aver un po' messaggiato in chat con Maura, Jane si sente un po' in colpa per come si sta comportando con la sua amica. Si sta tormentando una ciocca di capelli a pensare se dire tutto o meno a Maura e alla fine prende la sua decisione e scende in laboratorio, sperando di trovarla ancora.

Maura sta sistemando la scrivania prima di uscire, non vede l'ora di prepararsi per la serata in cui conoscerà Corinne. Sente dei passi nel corridoio e guarda attraverso il vetro. "Jane? Che ci fai qui?" le chiede mentre la detective entra nel suo ufficio.

"Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa sul tuo appuntamento di stasera." la guarda un po' nervosa. "Corinne non verrà, perché non esiste, sono io."

"Che cosa?!" la guarda. "Hai creato un profilo falso?"

"Sì. Volevo solo farti uno scherzetto per tirarti su il morale."

Maura la guarda e poi scuote la testa. "Lo scherzo è che stasera non c'è nessun appuntamento?"

"Volevo presentarmi al ristorante, ma mi sentivo in colpa."

"Beh dovresti.." si appoggia alla scrivania. "Mi aveva fatta sentire bene che qualcuno pensasse quelle cose su di me."

"Ma io le penso." abbassa lo sguardo. "Quella parte era vera."

Maura solleva il viso per guardarla. "Tu pensi che io sia sexy? E non vedevi l'ora di uscire con me stasera?"

"Sì e.. sì." sorride. "Usciresti con me stasera? Per farmi perdonare."

Maura la guarda per capire se stia ancora scherzando, ma vede che i suoi occhi sono sinceri. "Io... Sì, d'accordo." prende la borsa.

Jane esulta mentre Maura è girata e quando si gira torna seria. "Vuoi passare a cambiarti?"

"Sì, a meno che tu non voglia che io venga a cena negli stessi vetiti in cui ho catalogato 143 ossa umane oggi." sorride uscendo dall'ufficio.

"Ewww no!" esce con lei e ognuna va alla propria macchina. "Ci vediamo al ristorante e sii puntuale!" sale in macchina.

"Sono sempre puntuale." la guarda e poi mette in moto guidando fino a casa. Per la cena indossa un vestito bianco e nero attillato, ha i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e dei tacchi neri lucidi. Alle otto meno cinque parcheggia davanti al ristorante. È nervosa, si controlla allo specchio per la centesima volta, ancora non è sicura di quello che sta succedendo. Dopo qualche minuto esce dalla macchina ed entra.

Jane indossa un completo, sotto mette una camicia rossa un po' sbottonata che lascia intravedere il reggiseno di pizzo nero e poi si mette i tacchi e si dà un filo di trucco. Quando è pronta guida fino al ristorante e aspetta Maura in macchina osservando l'entrata del ristorante. Quando la vede entrare fa un bel respiro e poi s'incammina verso l'entrata ed entra ritrovandosela davanti. "Ciao." sorride. "Ho prenotato a nome Rizzoli." guarda la cameriera che controlla e poi annuisce accompagnandole al tavolo.

Maura si siede e inizia a sfogliare il menu. "Devo dare un punto a tuo favore per il ristorante." sorride.

"Lo sapevo!" sorride soddisfatta. "Ma solo un punto? Non ne ho guadagnato altri in questi anni di amicizia?"

"Certo." la guarda sorridendo. "Mi riferivo a stasera, quando hai perso almeno cinque punti per il profilo falso." scherza.

"E quindi me li stai restituendo uno ad uno?" ride.

"Se riesci a riguadagnarli, sì." sorride chiudendo il menù.

Jane sorride e appoggia il menù chiamando il cameriere ordinando in francese per entrambe, un ottimo vino invecchiato e le lumache crude.

"Je suis vraiment impressionné, il tuo francese è niente male." sorride.

"Vale due punti?" sorride mostrando i denti.

"Mezzo punto!" ride. "Non correre, non è così facile." solleva il bicchiere che il cameriere ha appena riempito.

Jane sospira scuotendo la testa e poi solleva anche il suo. "A questo appuntamento?"

Maura annuisce. "Wow, un appuntamento con Jane Rizzoli, non l'avrei mai immaginato." gioca con la sua collana.

"Non hai mai pensato a noi in questo modo?" la guarda.

"Io...Sì, certo che ci ho pensato." sospira. "Ma non pensavo che tu fossi interessata."

"Nemmeno io, finché non ti ho fatto questo scherzo." mette una mano su quella di Maura appoggiata sul tavolo.

"E ora sei interessata a me? Davvero?"

"Voglio conoscerti meglio sotto un altro aspetto che non sia la nostra amicizia o il lavoro."

"Questi sono due punti." sorride mentre il cameriere mette il piatto di lumache tra di loro.

"E per queste quanto ne merito?" le indica un po' schifata.

"Prima le devi provare." sorride mangiandole una. "Mmm, deliziose."

"Lo faccio solo per riguadagnarmi punti e perché sei sexy quando mangi questa roba." Ne prende una osservandola e poi la mangia. "Mmmm.. viscida, però non male."

Maura sente un nodo allo stomaco quando Jane le dice che è sexy. E' così bella senza nemmeno saperlo. "Sei bellissima stasera. Non solo stasera, ma..stai bene, ecco."

"Grazie, anche tu." sorride bevendo un sorso di vino.

"Questo posto è davvero bello ed è tutto ottimo." la guarda. "Grazie di avermi portata qui."

"Era il minimo per farmi perdonare e sopratutto lo sai che tu meriti i posti così eleganti. Ti costringo sempre a mangiare al Dirty Robber."

"Non mi dispiace mangiare con te al Dirty Robber. O in qualsiasi altro posto."

"Lo so, ma ogni tanto cambiare un po' non fa male e poi ti devo pur ringraziare del lavoro che fai per aiutarmi." sorride.

"E' il mio lavoro." sorride. "E sei la mia migliore amica..."

"Ma stasera sono il tuo appuntamento." sorride finendo quello che ha nel piatto.

Maura le prende la mano. "Mi piace in modo particolare la Jane di stasera."

Jane le accarezza la mano dolcemente. "E a me la Maura che ho conosciuto su un'app d'incontri."

Dopo aver condiviso il dessert Jane chiede il conto e poi le due escono dal ristorante.

"Allora ti è piaciuta la cena?" la prende per mano camminando verso la macchina.

"Molto, davvero." sorride e le accarezza la mano con il pollice.

"Casa mia o casa tua?" la guarda.

"Casa mia è più vicina." la guarda.

Entrambe montano in macchina di Maura e vanno fino a casa sua. Appena entrano Bass è davanti alla porta. "Ehi amico." si accuccia accarezzandogli il guscio. "Fai il bravo stasera che io e la mamma abbiamo da fare."

"Abbiamo da fare eh?" sorride togliendosi il cappotto e appoggiandolo sul divano e avvicinandosi a lei.

"Io spero di sì." si toglie i tacchi e poi la prende per i fianchi. "Tu che dici?"

"Hai recuperato tutti i tuoi punti Jane RIzzoli." sorride mettendole le braccia attorno al collo.

"Si!" esulta soddisfatta. "Ora ne voglio guadagnare però." si avvicina con il viso e la bacia.

Maura ricambia il bacio e la porta se per le scale verso la sua camera.

Jane la segue pensando che è un po' agitata per questa situazione, ma l'idea di poter fare l'amore con Maura la eccita molto.

"Tutto okay?" chiede Maura tra i baci, notando dal respiro di Jane che è un po' agitata.

"Sì tutto bene." sorride e la bacia con passione.

"Possiamo fare qualcosa a cui sei più abituata se vuoi andarci piano." sorride facendola sdraiare sul letto e sbottonandole i primi bottoni della camicia.

"Va bene, mi fido di te." sorride.

Maura le dà un bacio. "Inizia a spogliarti, torno subito." sorride e va nella cabina armadio.

Jane annuisce e si spoglia aspettando nuda, Maura nel letto, impaziente.

Maura si spoglia rimanendo in biancheria e indossa uno dei suoi strap on, ne sceglie uno medio, lo fissa per bene e poi esce dalla cabina armadio avvicinandosi al letto, aspettando l'approvazione di Jane per andare avanti.

"Wow." la guarda mordendosi il labbro. "Sei sexy."

Maura sorride e si mette su di lei sul letto, iniziando a baciarle il seno, e prende uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra iniziando a succhiarlo.

"Oh sì.." ansima tenendosi alle lenzuola.

Con lo strap on si struscia lentamente tra le gambe di Jane mentre con la lingua si occupa del suo seno.

"Dentro Maura, per favore."

Maura solleva il viso per baciarle il collo e la penetra lentamente. "Sei così bella Jane."

"Oh sì.." lascia andare un gemito.

Maura inizia a muoversi a ritmo e tiene i fianchi di Jane per farle provare più piacere.

Jane geme e ogni tanto guarda Maura perché la fa eccitare da morire e dopo qualche minuto viene urlando il nome di Maura.

Maura la lascia riprendere fiato per qualche istante e poi esce da lei, togliendosi lo strap on e appoggiandolo sul letto. Baciandole il corpo si sdraia accanto a lei e le accarezza il viso.

"Sei bravissima, meglio di quanto potessi mai immaginare." sorride baciandola. "E sono felice che Corinne non esista, perché sarei stata super gelosa."

"Anche io ne sono felice, sono sicura che nemmeno Corinne sarebbe meglio di te." ride.

"Un architetto meglio di un detective? Non credo!" ride e le mette un dito fra le mutande e la pelle.

"Mmm.." Maura chiude gli occhi mordendosi il labbro e Jane le sfila le mutande e poi le prende la gamba mettendola sul suo fianco, passa la mano da dietro e la penetra con due dita.

Maura geme di piacere e si tiene alle spalle di Jane ansimando, mentre la detective le bacia il collo mordicchiandolo alcune volte e poi arriva al suo orecchio. "Sei così bella Maura, non ho mai visto nessuno come te."

"Tu sei- oh mio dio..." Nasconde il viso nel collo di Jane baciandola.

Jane va più nel profondo piegando le dita. "Ti voglio ancora e ancora."

Maura urla di piacere e dopo qualche minuto si lascia andare all'orgasmo appoggiandosi a Jane.

Jane rallenta ed esce da Maura leccandosi le dita. "Sei anche sorprendentemente buona."

Maura sorride e appena riprende fiato le prende il viso baciandola. "Sei fantastica."

Si rotolano un po' nel letto tra le lenzuola coccolandosi, baciandosi, ridendo e scherzando. Stanno bene insieme e il resto non conta.

"Comunque," dice mentre si abbraccia a lei appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. "non pensare che non te la farò pagare per il profilo falso." sorride.

"Ma come?! Non mi sono fatta perdonare?"

"Tecnicamente sì.." la guarda. "Ma mi diverto."

"Sei cattiva." mette il broncio.

"Jane." la guarda alzando le sopracciglia.

"Mi aspetteró la tua vendetta allora." si rigira dandole la schiena fingendosi offesa.

Maura si morde il labbro sorridendo e va sotto alle coperte per baciarle la schiena dal basso al collo.

"Ruffiana." sorride chiudendo gli occhi.

Maura si ferma e poi le morde un fianco tornando fuori dalle lenzuola.

"Ehi dove vai?!" la prende trascinandola verso di se e la stringe. "Sei mia."

"Sei bellissima." la bacia. "E voglio essere tua."

"E io tua." sorride e la bacia dolcemente.

"Certo che sì." sorride. "Ora dormiamo signorina, abbiamo un caso da risolvere domani." Le bacia le palpebre per chiuderle gli occhi.

"Notte Maur." sorride e si addormenta.


End file.
